Stria Obrero
The Stria Obrero is a flatbed truck in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a modern European truck. The cabin is above the engine and it has only one set of rear wheels. So far it has only been seen with a flatbed rear. It can occasionally have barriers on the bed. The Rebel Drop says "The Stria Obrero is an industrial workhorse, slow to hit its top speed and impossible to push off the road. Retrofitted for tactical transport by the rebellion." Some of them spawn with Red barrels in the bed as a kamikaze-type vehicle. Performance According to the Rebel Drop, it has slow acceleration and is difficult to take off-road. Locations Medici Military: *At least 4 at Vigilator Nord. *At least 1 at Porto Vena. *At multiple other Military bases in Medici. The Rebellion: *At liberated military bases. *One with the EMP will spawn at the Refugio Umbra later in the storyline. Civilian: *In traffic. *Parked at some farms. *At a construction site in Albeto Pero. *In some Random Encounters. Unique mission versions: *Of Cows and Wine has one with 10 wine barrels. The truck spawns again at the destination right after the mission, but only once. *A Long and Dangerous Road has one that's carrying an experimental EMP weapon. Trivia *The earliest pre-launch gameplay video showed its name as "Placeholder name". *"Obrero" means "worker" in Spanish. *It is the successor to the Fengding EC14FD2 and Niseco Tusker P246 from Just Cause 2, and Battaille GPT-6 from Just Cause (1). *Occassionally both the Medici Military and Rebellion variants will spawn at the same time at the same place, and end up inside each other. They will explode either at a random time, or when disturbed by the player. This glitch has only been observed at the two spawn points in Rocca Blau, it is unconfirmed if this can occur anywhere else. *An even rarer glitch is the game will not partially spawn the truck, instead it spawns a collection of props, such as the doors, floating in the air. This glitch has only been observed at one of the two Rocca Blau spawn points. Gallery The Rebellion Rebellion Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Front.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Rebellion Stria Obrero under Ore Chute.jpg|The Stria Obrero seen under an ore chute, at Cava Montana. Medici Military Medici Military Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Front.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Medici Military Stria Obrero Interior.jpg The Rebellion EMP variant A Long and Dangerous Road (EMP close-up).png|In A Long and Dangerous Road. This one is carrying an EMP. Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg|Obtained later from Refugio Umbra. Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Front.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Rebellion EMP Variant Stria Obrero EMP Close-up.jpg Civilian variant Civilian Stria Obrero Front Quarter.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Rear Quarter.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Front.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Left Side.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Right Side.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Rear.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Top Front.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Top Rear.jpg Civilian Stria Obrero Underside.jpg Glitch pictures Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch.jpg|Both the Medici Military and the Rebellion variant inside each other. Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch 2.jpg|Another picture of both variants inside each other. Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch Explosion.jpg|Exploding in the player's face. Stria Obrero Double Spawn Glitch Explosion 2.jpg|After the explosion. Stria Obrero Component Glitch.jpg|An even rarer occurance, components of the truck spawn but the truck itself doesn't fully spawn. Stria Obrero Component Glitch Debris.jpg|The partial-spawn glitch can result in the components of the truck falling and littering the ground. Miscellaneous Stria Obrero Rocca Blau Map Locations.jpg|The red dots denote the locations of both variants in Rocca Blau. Stria Obrero Variant Comparison.jpg|Both the Medici Military and Rebellion variants side by side. Stria Obrero Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|The vehicle's Rebel Drop screen. JC3 civilian vehicles and guy searched.png|The first time it was seen in a pre-release promotional screenshot. JC3 roadblock.png|A Roadblock with CS Odjurs is unable to stop a Stria Obrero. Autostraad Kletterer 300.png|At a farm. Rico is driving a Autostraad Kletterer 300. Of Cows and Wine (crashed vehicles).png|In the mission Of Cows and Wine. Of Cows and Wine (near party).png|Another view. JC3 three missions at once.png|Driving the Stria Obrero from the end of Of Cows and Wine to the beginning of Connect the Dots, while doing a Random Encounter along the way. Video Around 8:55 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles